Naruto: Star Z
by JayMan96
Summary: In the Village Hidden the Stars, three ninja are apart of the Z Scale where they carry out the toughest of the toughest missions. The newest members of the Z Scale just so happens to be the Jinchuriki of Kurama. With the Akatsuki revived and after Tailed Beasts once again, how will he handle life? Main Characters OCs


Jayson, Demetri, and Karin walk through the woods with the Raikage bound up by chakra rope. This rope drains the victim of all chakra used to get out of the rope.

"Hmph. You've been pretty quiet Raikage. You've finally given up trying to get out of the rope, eh?" says Demetri, a hint of teasing in his voice

"Hnn." murmurs the Raikage, angry at the fact he is no position to fight back

"Alright, let's get this show on the ro...wait a sec."

Everyone stops and Demetri activates his Byakugan, given to him by no other than Orochimaru in a laboratory

"1..2..300. 300 Hidden Cloud ninja surrounding us. One of them having a typically stronger chakra residence than the rest." sasy Demetri in a scared mood

'Well, got no other choice than to use it.' Jayson says as he thinks to himself

He then concentrates his chakra and his entire body changes color to a bright orange with flames endlessly coming from his body.

"I'll finish this in a jiff."

"Wait Jayson, even in Nine Tails Chakra Mode, you can't take down 300 Hidden Cloud ninja. That's past even YOUR abilities."

"You never were one to believe in my powers." says Jayson as he brushes past Demetri and stands in plain sight of the ninja

He then, at a speed faster than the human eye can see, swiftly puts down 299 Hidden Cloud ninja with ease and precision. Not killing a single soul but knocking them completely out. He then clashese with the final ninja and powers out of Nine Tails Chakra Mode.

"Hmph. So you're the Raikage's Right Hand Man. Darui is it? I remember by your weird hair."

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Raikage then overpowers the ropes and becomes free speeding past both Demetri and Karin over to Darui and Jayson faster than even Demetri can see with his Byakugan.

"Whoa, the Raikage's chakra levels are...going nuts! He's at Beast Ring levels!" Demetri exclaims, frightened at A's power.

Raikage uses his superpowered speed punch against Jayson but misses as Jayson uses KCM to out run him.

'Oh God, he's faster than ever! It's over if he hits me, I've got to stay in Chakra Mode in order not to get hit!'

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raikage then powers up once again to his maximum level.

"Let's see you try this on for size. Giant Rasengan!" The attack hits the Raikage at point-blank range but doesn't faze him.

"That puny attack! You really think that it can do any damage against me!"

Darui then comes to aid the Raikage and uses his Black Lightning to attack Jayson

"Hawk Over Eagle!" The two newly generated animals emerge from his finger tips in the Black Lightning form and swarm Jayson for the attack

"This attack is a good one to defeat scum like you. It surrounds the enemy at a speed unviewable to the human eye. The faster they go, the more powerful the tornado is!" He then motions his hands and the tornado takes effect.

"Now it's time to finish the job!" He motions his hands one last time and the hawk and eagle go in for the kill but disappear.

"What? What just happened? I can still sense him in there!?"

Jayson then jumps out of the tornado with a Rasengan ready in hand. "Ha! Don't think you can take me down that easy!" He then teleports in front of Darui and attacks

"Thanks to Black Lightning, my Rasengan powered up! Taste my Shockwave Rasengan at maximum power!" The shockwave from the Rasengan destroys a lot of trees in their area.

"Huff..huff..huff...Boss...I..." exhausted, Darui says

Raikage then teleports to Darui and gives him a soldier pill "Here eat this and gain your strength back. It'll also heal you so you'll be fine." Darui eats the pill and starts to get back up

"What?" the Raikage states as he looks above

"RASENGAN..BARRAGE!" Jayson comes down with two giant Rasengan in hand, one for A and one for Darui and obviously in Sage Mode. Raikage shields Darui from the attack with his back

"B...Boss!? Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just go. My back is killing me!"

"Alright! Gale Style: Laser FURY!" A barrage of different lasers shoot from Darui's hands and attack Jayson's body leaving him scarred everywhere.

"Aghhhh!" Jayson falls where he stands and meditates 'Hey..HEY! Kurama, I know you're awake!'

'Ughhh..why'd you wake me from my nap!...Oh shit, what happened to you?'

'I'm fighting the Raikage and Darui and need some healing here!'

'Why are you fighting them alone? Where's Demetri and Karin?'

'I'm not exactly sure but I know they're somewhere around...'

'Worst teammates ever! Here by the way, this'll help.'

Jayson's wounds begin to heal before the Cloud ninja's very eyes

"Amazing, the healing powers of the Nine Tails. It'll soon be ours Boss."

"Right, let's get him!"

'Thanks Kurama. You know, one day, i'll let you roam free around this place.'

Kurama begins to laugh 'Ha, thanks for the offer kid but the last thing I'd like to is roam around YOUR world. I'll wait for the Sage to return before I do that.'

'Hmph, alright. I'm out!'

Jayson then leaves his sub-consious mind space to return to battle

'Hmph, maybe the Sage is already here..."

Kurama returns to his nap and thinks about his old life with the Sage of Six Paths

"Alright! Time to end this. NOW! Multi..Shadow..Clone..Justu!"

300 to 400 Shadow Clones scatter throughout the forest all with a Giant Rasengan present in hand.

In harmony they all state "Alright time to go to work!" They jump together and launch theirselves at the 2 top Cloud ninja and say "It's over! Massive...Rasengan...BARRAGE!"

"Hmph, you'd really think I'd come unprepared for your little clones? Lightning Style: Worldwide SHOCKWAVE!"

The massive shockwave destroys all of Jayson's clones and in the process, their Rasengans vanish into thin air. The Raikage looks amazed at the amount of chakra Darui put out into one attack. Darui then kneels to one knee, proof of exhaustion of too much chakra.

"Darui...I always knew you were a genius ninja, one of the best, one of those ninja that only comes around a generation. But this jutsu you've created..it's incredible. To take down the entire mass of clones in one hit..it's unbelieveable."

Darui looks at the Raikage and says "Thanks Boss, I made this jutsu for" Just as Darui begins to talk Jayson comes from underground and punches Darui high into the air.

"Darui! Arghh!"

One of Jayson's Sage Mode clones holds down the Raikage from helping Darui while he helplessly flies higher into the air as Jayson continues punching and kicking him higher.

"You're just a clone! Gale Style: Laser Circus!" The jutsu destroys the clone and Darui begins to fall back to the ground.

"DARUI, ABOVE YOU!" screams the Raikage

Darui looks above and sees a red chakra ball coming down straight at him.

"Let's see about this one! Fire Style: Searing Flame Rasengan!"

The attack hits Darui head on and finishes him off as the damage is too much for him to continue to fight.

"Ackk!" yells Darui as the Rasengan drills him into the ground

Jayson jumps back as an angry and super-powered A tries to punch him. A then analyzes what just occured and comes to his final conclusion.

"I see. Knowing you couldn't take on both Darui and I at the same time, you singled us out. Making sure that while you were attacking one, the other was unable to help. When you used that Giant Rasengan on me earlier, it broke my Lightning Armor but didn't touch me at all. The moment when I went to rebuild my armor, Darui came in. Then you hit him with his only lightning infused into your Rasengan. He was injured but I helped him with a soldier pill. Then you tried to hit both of us with that Rasengan Barrage but shielded him from danger. At that point, you realized as long as I was around, you couldn't finish him off. So you purposely separated the two of us so you could do the job without my interference. In the process you used up all your chakra."

"Huff...huff...huff..see..ya." The shadow clone then puffs away

"WHAT!?" screams the Raikage, then realizing where the real Jayson is, he looks above and sees him coming down from a dead tree.

Jayson lands feet away from the Raikage "Ha, you really thought I wouldn't have a plan? You must not know me too well. Yes, you're right about everything - except my chakra reserves. As you can probably tell, my chakra levels are fine. Not exhausted at all, although I can't say the same for shadow clone that just puffed away. Haha, now, we can finally settle the score!"

Karin breaks from underground and drags Demetri out as well. "Thanks for all the help, Demetri. I really appreciate it."

"Leave me alone, I was too busy analyzing this fig..Whoa! What happened!?"

"Jayson happened you idiot, you already know he's going all out on them. No Holds Barred dummy."

Demetri looks to Karin with excitement "Really? He's going all out now!?"

"Yes you fool, look at him!"

Demetri looks at the two powerful figures before him standing face to face.

"This..is going down in the history books. I can't believe we're going to have a front row seat too!"

"What're talking about moron?"

"LOOK! Jayson! The Strongest Nine Tails Jinchuriki Ever! The Newest Frog Sage! The Saviour Of The Hidden Star Village! vs Unruly A, The Strongest Raikage To Date! The Fastest Shinobi In The World! The Human Beast Ring! This fight could be a legend in the making!"

"Hm..you've got a point. Good thing I brought popcorn."

Demetri looks at Karin with disbelief as she pull a popcorn bag from her ninja pouch. She then slaps him onto the ground as she looks forward to the battle to commence. 


End file.
